


Sentiment

by whiskeyandspite



Series: Shared Madness - The Hannibal Drabble Dump [6]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cum Play, M/M, dub con, inspired by the damned season 2 poster, it had to be done ok, mask fic, prison fic, written in like 15 mins please don't hate me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 05:23:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskeyandspite/pseuds/whiskeyandspite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Hannibal watches, feels his jaw tighten and work, as Will presses his tongue to the stray drop inside his mask and withdraws it back to his mouth, just a smear of spit where there had once been something filthier.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sentiment

**Author's Note:**

> Written because the season 2 poster made me do it. Also blame [hannimustard](http://hannimustard.tumblr.com/) and [vaeltaa](http://vaeltaa.tumblr.com/)

It hadn’t taken long. Apparently the mere idea of Will captive like this had Hannibal vibrating with an energy he couldn’t control. Will knew who he was, what he was, and he was in the only place no one would believe him. It was a punishment not even Hannibal could have come up with - it seemed fitting that Will had come up with it for himself.

When he had seen him through the bars, Will had looked up, steely gray eyes fixed on the man and unwavering, and Hannibal had looked back, had given him the honor of meeting the eyes of the only man he would ever allow to kill him.

Now, he looks down at the same man, those eyes now darker, messy curls covering one more than the other but his gaze does not waver. Hannibal allows his glance to travel lower, to the viscous substance slowly crawling down the mask Will wears; it’s almost obscene, as Hannibal’s desire had been - both violent and passionate, uncontrollable like a storm.

The corner of Will’s mouth tilts, the smile not quite there, but the way his eyes narrow suggests a manic desire Hannibal had never seen in him before. The change is exquisite, he feels saliva slick behind his teeth and swallows - salivating would be unseemly, especially here, but Will’s keen eyes see the response regardless. His smile grows and he tilts his head up, eyes half closed to keep Hannibal in view.

"You took so long to visit."

Will’s voice sounds rough, ragged, and for a moment the psychiatrist wonders if it has to do with his lack of desire to speak during appointed sessions or with the desire overwhelming him now. Neither would surprise him. He casts his eyes down between Will’s legs, the bulge there visible and clear against the white fabric. He doesn’t move to touch him, gets an almost vindictive pleasure out of knowing the man won’t be able to touch himself.

The straight jacket holds too tight.

"You came to me on this day last year," Hannibal replies, "For your first session."

Will’s eyes narrow again and he grins, the lips just visible behind the sullied plastic mask.

"Sentimental," his voice sounds broken, wrong - and Hannibal can’t help but smile at the note of hysteria. He tugs his pocket square free and sinks to one knee to wipe the mess from Will’s face.

Gray eyes meet brown, and neither blink, neither breathe until Hannibal has cleaned all he could of his little indiscretion from Will’s face. He watches idly as a drop slides slick through the holes used to breathe, close to Will’s top lip.

He folds the pocket square and stands to go.

"Shall we keep our weekly appointments?" Will asks, voice ringing with suppressed anger, rage, and something sweeter, something so close to Hannibal’s own complete… _sanity_.

He inclines his head and Will smiles. It takes a lot for Hannibal to leave the cell then, to not push the desperate man to harsher action.

"Will." he murmurs, stepping past the door and letting it close and lock behind him.

"Dr. Lecter."

Hannibal watches, feels his jaw tighten and work, as Will presses his tongue to the stray drop inside his mask and withdraws it back to his mouth, just a smear of spit where there had once been something filthier.

Next week, Will is by the door for their appointment time, and this time, he kneels on his own.


End file.
